Current steam explosion systems usually consist of a reactor vessel, a piping system, and a separation device. The reactor vessel holds steam-infused biomaterial under pressure. The steam-infused biomass material rapidly depressurizes in the piping system as it is conveyed from the reactor vessel to the separation device. The separation device recaptures steam and other desirable gasses.
The piping systems have traditionally been susceptible to plugging, blocking, or obstruction by the biomass material that flows through them. When obstructed, traditional steam explosion systems are generally shut down for maintenance. This may result in a loss of production. Many piping system features that contribute to this problem.